Perfection's Flaw
by HollyHK
Summary: In the perfect life of the Brady Bunch, a flaw caused the perfect crystal of Mike & Carol's love to shatter. Infidelity. Betrayal. Lies. Greg/Marcia. Now rated M.
1. Prologue

Perfection's Flaw

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Brady Bunch' in any way, shape, or form. I am just a fan writing this for my enjoyment & the entertainment of others.

A/N: Welcome to my latest fan fiction. After looking at all the fanfiction on this website, I decided to post my own. I've had most of this written for a couple of years; the prologue is the newest part as of right now. This is my first attempt at writing a multiple-chapter fanfiction, which I am honestly not good at; I usually do one-shots [see other fanfiction]. I believe this is a great storyline & it doesn't deserve to be stored at the corner of my hard-drive infested with cobwebs.

I apologize for the prologue being so short, but I assure you that it will explain a lot & that there is more to come. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Mike and Carol Brady, in the town's eyes, was the perfect couple; the marriage itself left bystanders, friends and family with envy and awe. Carol only expressed optimistic thoughts of her husband to friends. She always carried a smile on her face; she believed her marriage was perfect.

On the outside, The Brady residence was the average, happy household; All six siblings exceeded excellence in their studies; Mike earned promotion after promotion at his work as an architect; Carol was a stay-at-home mother who aided Alice, the maid, in her house-keeping duties. Yes. Life was perfect, as if it were the perfect crystal.

Until tonight.

A flaw caused the crystal to shatter.

Infidelity.

Betrayal.

Lies.


	2. Chapter 1

Perfection's Flaws

Disclaimer: I do not own the Brady Bunch in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter One

The sky was dark. It was a calm night; the perfect night to stargaze. There were many stars out and not a cloud in the sky; It was the only peaceful feature of this night. Inside the Brady residence, the sound of breaking glass echoed. Voices representing anger and devastation were heard, disturbing the children in their beds. Marcia erupted from her bed as she heard her mother scream from anger; only did she notice Cindy was missing from their room. Her concern grew as she discovered Cindy's location: she was making a speedy return not only into their room, but into Marcia's arms, unable to hold back her muffled, inaudible cries.

"Cindy... What's wrong? What's going on downstairs?" Marcia asked as she comforted her sister with a hug. Jan slowly sat up to turn the light on, staring at Cindy [as concern began to rise], who at this point was trying to utter understandable words.

"Mom and Dad's fighting!" She cried. "I went downstairs to get a glass of water, and I saw them standing outside. They started yelling at each other... Please make them stop, Marcia!"

Cindy said no more as she buried her face in Marcia's shoulder to suffocate her cries. Jan stood up and put a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Do you think we should tell Greg, Peter, and Bobby?"

"_I've had enough of you, Mike! It's OVER!"_

The sisters heard their mother's voice explode through the house. This caused Marcia to jump, as Cindy became hysterical; Never before had they saw mother act this way. She continued to cry as Jan picked Cindy up into a tight hug.

"Oh no..." Marcia mumbled.

"We better tell them –" Jan started to say, but was interrupted when Greg, Peter, and Bobby all walked into their room. "... Never mind.."

"What's going on this late?" Greg asked smoothly.

"Is mom really leaving dad!" Bobby asked loudly in disbelief.

"Shh.. Bobby, not so loud.." Peter whispered. "We don't want them to know we're up."

A tear shed down Marcia's face. "I hope not..." She choked, as she answered Bobby's question.

"Mom and dad are dragging us into this, whether they know this or not," Jan stated.

"How?" Cindy asked, wiping her tears away.

"Well... They're screaming loud enough to wake the dead. And neither one of them are putting forth any kind of effort to handle this in a civilized way," Marcia explained, as Greg continued to lie his eyes on her.

"Well said," Jan agreed.

"Does anybody know what they're fighting about?" Peter asked.

Greg snapped out of his trance, then said, "Looks like it's time for our own family meeting. Let's go to the attic."

"Carol... I'm sorry..."

"The hell if you are."

"I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Then why did you **let** it happen?"

Mike sighed as he followed his wife through the house. He participated in an unforgivable situation: He had an affair. "Jim and I went out for a couple of drinks to celebrate my promotion... and we had one too many–"

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to drink? Why were you even out drinking in the first place? And CHEATING on me on top of it? Mike, what kind of example are you setting for the children? What were you thinking?"

"It was just a couple of casual drinks -"

"And you decided to have sex with the barmaid, too, right?"

"Honey, it wasn't the barmaid."

"Then who was it?"

Mike silenced himself. He decided that he was never to tell Carol that the mistress was Alice. He remembered Alice's tears as she walked into the bar, devastated and broken, for Sam had left her for another woman, yet he remembered having drinks with her, and how he whispered romantic phrases in her ear. The vague memory of bringing Alice back to the residence and making love to her came rushing back to him; Carol was out visiting an ill friend during this.

He heavily sighed. "Carol, listen to me. It doesn't matter. I made a mistake, and I know that. I don't know how to prove to you how sorry I am."

"It doesn't matter? How does it not matter? How do you know she doesn't have a disease?"

"She don't."

"How do you know?"

"I've known her for a while. She don't."

Carol tried to calm herself. "Mike... our marriage is over, and that is final."

The siblings sat on Greg's bed in silence, with the exception of Cindy, who continued to cry as her head lied on Peter's shoulder. Never before did they think that their parents' marriage would end... Let alone in the middle of the night. The fact that they were unaware of the situation their parents fought about were killing them all with anticipation; Anxiety and tension was rising at a rapid rate.

Greg leaned against the headboard of his bed; many thoughts filled inside his mind. Clueless to how well he could handle it all, he gazed to the blonde sitting beside him... Marcia.

Peter looked up at his brothers and sisters, those who he had become close with over the years, and decided to break the silence. "This is awful.. What do we do?"

"Well, we are a family," Jan stated in a low voice. "Maybe we can help out somehow."

"How is that going to happen? We don't even know what they're fighting about," Marcia replied, as she looked at Greg, whom she caught staring at her. "You're awful quiet, Greg.. What do you think?"

Before he could speak, the attic door slowly creaked open, which caught all the siblings' attention. This distracted Greg with his answer, for he quickly stood to see what the cause was for the door opening. He opened it slightly more, only to see Alice standing there in her dark blue nightgown, her hair in curlers.

"Alice.." Greg whispered, which stirred the others' attention more. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I figured all of you would be here... May I come in?" Was Alice's only words; She seemed to have a melancholy mood set over her. Greg silently opened the door and accepted her request; He had always had respect for Alice and would give anything for her. Before Carol came into Mike's life, he, along with Peter and Bobby, looked up to Alice, and idolized her as if she was indeed their birth mother. She was always there for Mike, especially through Mike's brutal divorce with his ex-wife.

When Alice entered the room, everyone started speaking at once.

"Alice, do you know what's going in with mom and dad?"

"Alice, what is going on?"

"Alice, did you hear what was going on?"

Once they all realized that Alice remained silent, they too fell quiet. After a long, awkward silence between them all, Alice finally spoke.

"I need to speak with Marcia and Greg only."

"Why?" Jan asked.

"Once I talk to them, I'm sure they will explain things to you."

"What about us?" Bobby looked up at Alice. "Me and Cindy want to know too!"

"Bobby... Cindy... I love you both... but you're too young to understand."

The four siblings looked at each other and silently decided through eye contact that it would be best not to argue, for tension was at its peak. Peter, Jan, Cindy, and Bobby stood up and walked out of the attic. Greg and Marcia merely sat on the bed, exchanging looks, wondering what Alice was about to say.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Brady Bunch in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: Mike and Carol are having marriage problems. Marcia is a wreck, but Greg consoles her.

Rating: Rated T for sexual suggestions and violence (Out of Character).

A/N: I decided to try a Brady Bunch fanfic, just for the heck of it. ^^ I haven't really decided if this will be multi-chapter or not. It depends on how the fanfic goes. So enjoy!

Chapter Two

Alice remained standing in front of the two eldest teenagers of the household. She, through facial expressions, was obviously at a loss for words. Though Marcia was afraid to speak, bringing up the matter, she finally spoke.

"You know what is going on with mom and dad, don't you?"

Alice slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, Marcia scooting back beside Greg so she could have room to sit. After a long hesitation and a shed tear running down her face, she nodded.

"... What happened?"

"Marcia, you are Carol's daughter. And Greg, you are Mike's son. I need to tell you both because I feel that you should have the right to know. "

"Ok... Tell us," Greg spoke, which somewhat surprised Marcia.

"Sam left me again..."

"Again?" Greg looked up with a surprising look. Marcia deeply sighed, brushing her long, blonde hair out of her face.

Alice nodded, wiping away another tear. After a long pause, Marcia spoke.

"That's sad to hear… But what does this have to do with mom and dad?"

"Plenty," Was the only word Alice said before she paused again and went on. "... There is no easy way of breaking this to you."

"Breaking what?" Marcia was slowly becoming impatient.

"I went to the bar a couple of weeks ago looking for Sam, hoping that we could work things out –" Marcia and Greg nodded as she continued to speak. "I ran into your father there; he was with Jim, his co-worker. He asked me why I was upset, and I told him... And he bought me a couple of drinks –"

"You and dad were both drinking..." Greg interrupted.

"Yes... Well, we drank more than a couple, but that's beside the point –"

"You both were drunk," This time, Marcia interrupted.

"Well... yes... We made a mistake." She appeared to be finished.

"So mom is going to leave dad because you and him drank together? Is that what this is all about?" Marcia attempted to verify this.

"Well, that's a part of it..." Marcia and Greg exchanged frightened looks and turned to Alice when she unexpectedly spoke again. "But there's more."

Marcia and Greg remained silent as they listened attentively.

"We came back to the house... and to make a long story short –" She choked on her next words.

"Oh, no... Don't tell me.." Marcia began to cry, as Greg grew confused but took Marcia in a hug. "You didn't..."

Alice, at this point, was unable to control her sobs. "I did... I slept with your father."

"Oh my God," Was all Greg could say. "How could you-"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Alice cried as she attempted to explain herself. "I was heartbroken and drunk on top of it. I don't know why it happened, it just did..."

Marcia was unable to say anything; she continued to weep against Greg's chest. Greg was at a complete loss for words. The woman he had known since he could remember anything, the woman who helped raise him and his brothers, the woman who worked as a full-time maid inside this house and was best friends with his stepmother betrayed him and his family.

"Mike decided to come clean with Carol, and I'm telling you two only, "Alice wept. "Please don't tell Carol the woman was me… And when Jan and Peter ask, please only mention the drinking if you can't get out of it. Bobby and Cindy are too young to understand this, so please don't tell them."

With that, Alice slowly got up and walked out of the attic. Greg looked down and observed Marcia's crying. He was outraged, yet he was at a loss of words to express it. Marcia then stood and stormed out of the room. Acting with instinct, Greg ran after her.

"Marcia… Marcia…" Greg mumbled her name as he stopped her outside of the attic door.

"You men are all the same!" Marcia cried. "I thought your dad was a wonderful guy… and he betrayed my mom…"

"Our dad, and our mom," Greg attempted to correct.

"NO! He's your dad. He is no longer my father. Because of him, we're alone once again!"

"You're not alone!"

"Yes we are!"

"No, Marcia. You don't get it." Greg leaned in and put an arm around her.

"What don't I get!" She yelled into his face.

"We're always going to be siblings…"

"No. We're not 'siblings' anymore."

"… What?" Greg's eyes widened.

"We were fine, until you all showed up."

"Until we showed up? I had nothing to –"

"Leave me alone."

"… What?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Heartbroken, Greg slowly backed up and entered the attic.


	4. Chapter 3

_Perfection's Flaws_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Brady Bunch in any way, shape, or form.  
Rating: Rated T for sexual suggestions and violence (Out of Character).  
A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3. I feel, as of right now, this is the most intense of all the chapters in this fanfiction.  
Enjoy & don't forget to R&R. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Marcia broke the news of the alcoholism to Jan and Cindy; they already began packing some of their small belongings. Marcia merely sat on the windowsill, staring at the beautiful stars in the sky. She took a deep, sharp breath as she ran her fingers through her long, soft hair. After having time to clear her thoughts, she concluded that she should apologize to Greg; He, Peter and Bobby was as innocent in this feud as she and her sisters were.

She closed her eyes and sighed, then slowly gazed to Cindy, who was putting some of her old toys in a small box. She stood up and made her way to the attic again. After reaching the top stair, she quietly knocked.

"Greg?" She murmured softly. "It's me."

Silence.

She opened the door and found the location of her handsome ex-brother; standing by the attic's window gazing at the stars.

"Greg, I'm sorry for all the awful things I said earlier… It's not your fault, or Peter's, or Bobby's…" She hung her head and traced her own fingertips. She never looked up again, and only heard silence; suddenly, she felt her hair being played with, which almost stopped as soon as it happened. His two hands rested on her shoulders. She looked up slowly, tear-stricken, an opportunity for Greg to look into her beautiful eyes.

"I forgive you, Marcia…" He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

Marcia only maintained eye-contact. "I'll always be there for you… Even if you're not family anymore."

Greg shed a tear as he gripped her hair and pulled her into a tight hug.

"And I will always be here…" His voice cracked before he took a deep breath. "I need to get out of here for a while…"

"At four in the morning?" Her eyes widened. "Da- Mike will murder you."

"This is very hard to accept, Marcia…" He faded. "I just need away from all this negativity… I just need to, you know, get some fresh air."

"I see," Marcia nodded.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked, slightly smiling.

Marcia gazed at her nightgown then appeared uneasy.

"Come on, it's just to my car by the garage. It's not like we're going to prom," Greg chuckled. Marcia laughed with him at his petty joke.

"All right," She smiled and looked into his eyes.

They quietly exited the attic and walked down the stairs. Greg motioned for Marcia to stand back as he observed the surroundings for any of the remaining family members. He looked to her and nodded, as they made their way down the hallway. Greg saw Mike's architect room light on and quickly yet quietly made his way down the stairs, Marcia quickly following him.

Greg walked through the kitchen only to find the next rooms vacant, to his relief. He ushered Marcia to follow him. He quietly opened the sliding glass door and walked out, closing it after her. He quickly walked to his convertible and opened the door for her. She sat in the passenger's seat, swinging her legs inside the vehicle as he shut the door. He walked to the other side of the car and got in, sighing deeply.

"Feel better?" Marcia asked, smiling.

"I do," Greg grinned, gazing back at her.

Marcia kept her gaze down at her legs. "I wish there was some way to help mom and dad…"

"I know… I don't want to separate from you," Greg replied in a low voice.

"Everything will be fine in the end; I know it will be," Marcia nodded.

Greg hesitated, slowly nodding in response. "If not, we can still see each other."

Marcia looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course!" Greg laughed.

She nodded. "We can go to the movies…"

"Or go get a milkshake," Greg smiled as he fixed his gaze on her. "Drink so many we'd throw up…"

Marcia laughed as she met his eyes. "Definitely…"

With natural instinct, he leaned closer to her. "We'll still have great times together…"

She smiled. "We will… I just don't want this to end, though."

"It won't," His voice became lower.

Marcia quickly looked at his lips, then quickly looked into his eyes again. "Greg…" She leaned closer to his face. Hoping that she would not begin to scream at him, he slowly filled the gap between their faces; his lips lightly touched hers. To his surprise, she did not show any signs of protest. He lifted his face away from hers momentarily only to see that she had not budged; she remained in the same position from where he had kissed her. He cupped her cheek and began to embrace her lips with his again. Marcia reached and grasped his hair, moaning quietly against his lips. Greg took his arm and wrapped around her upper body, pulling her closer to him. Marcia wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly pulling him on top of her. She smiled in ecstasy as Greg began to kiss her cheeks and her neck. She opened her eyes and the sight of the sky filled with stars stared back at her. The night was perfect, she believed, despite tonight's events… until the sounds of screaming and breaking glass filled her ears.

This startled Greg and Marcia; for a split moment, they exchanged frightened, startled gazes. He quickly opened the passenger door of his vehicle and jumped off of her. Marcia quickly followed suit, shutting the convertible's door as she stared at Greg, who was jogging close to a yard ahead of her. She witnessed him quickly open the sliding glass door and observe each room.

They finally entered the living room, and the sight in front of them neither wouldn't forget. Mike was fighting to control Carol, who was violently swinging to escape his hold. Alice lied on the floor, with shattered glass surrounding her, behind the coffee table that had been tipped over on its side.

"Let me go!" Carol screamed. "Let me go!"

Marcia's heart pounded behind her chest. "What happened!"

"I'll explain later," Mike said, struggling with his furious wife.

"No, Mike! They should know! Alice slept with your father so I punched the bitch!"

Marcia looked to the stairs and saw Jan and Cindy standing at the top of them; Peter and Bobby were rushing down the stairs to assist. Greg quickly knelt to Alice's side.

"Alice, are you ok?" He asked.

Alice only wept as she felt her bloody face with her finger tips.

"Everything is going to be ok," He said as he helped her sit up.

Marcia quickly walked to Carol, keeping a distance. "Mom, you need to calm down… violence is not the answer, you taught all of this growing up-"

"Oh, shut up, Marcia! This is one time it's appropriate!" With that, she broke from Mike's hold and tackled Alice, ignoring the cuts she was receiving from the broken glass in the process. Simultaneously, Marcia grasped Greg's arm to pull him back.

Carol punched Alice in her face multiple times and shook her violently by her hair curlers. Mike and Greg quickly attempted to grab her, but only to get kicked or punched. Marcia looked helplessly to the top of the stairs.

"Jan! Take Cindy in the other room!" She yelled to her younger sister. "Bobby, go upstairs."

"I don't want to-" Bobby began to protest.

"No time for this, just go with Jan for now!" She yelled, then turned him around and pushed him towards the stairs. Looking back at the brawl, witnessing Carol beat Alice to a pulp, she held her hand over her mouth as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Bitch! I'll kill you!" Carol screamed as Greg and Mike got a solid grip on Carol's arms to hold her back.

"Peter, try to get Alice in the other room," Mike said, and almost instantly, Peter knelt by her side and helped the weeping maid slowly pull herself up. "Marcia, Call the police."

Marcia looked to her former father, distraught. "What?"

"The police needs to be called," He urged.

"But… she's my mother… I can't do that to her…" More tears escaped from Marcia's eyes.

"Do you have a good grip on her, dad?" Greg asked her.

"I can take her to the architect room, yes," Mike replied.

With that, Greg let go of Carol and rushed to Marcia. "Look… we need to do this…"

She watched Mike keep a hold of her screaming mother as he walked to the architect room. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her heart shatter. Marcia then looked into Greg's beautiful eyes and gazed into his soul; instantly, she knew it was for the right reasons. She looked at the floor and hesitantly nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the phone. He pulled out a chair for her at the dinner table, grabbed the phone behind her and sat in a chair beside her.

"Do you need me to do this?" Greg offered.

Marcia's face twisted as she began to break into sobs. He took his hand off of the phone and took her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Marcia… I promise, everything will be fine in the end… you said it yourself, remember?" He consoled her.

"I know…" She looked into his eyes again. "It will be."

Greg cupped her cheek and leaned to take her in a quick kiss. When he pulled away, Marcia appeared breathless.

Peter dashed into the kitchen and saw the couple in a passionate embrace. Thinking quick, he blurted, "We need an ambulance!"

"What?" Greg quickly pulled away from Marcia.

"There's something wrong with Alice!" He pushed. "Call 911!"


	5. Chapter 4

_Perfection's Flaws_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Brady Bunch in any way, shape, or form.

Rating: Rated T for sexual suggestions and violence (Out of Character).

Edit: Around chapter 6, I will be bumping up the rating to M because of more sexual suggestions I'm going to add. But from now through Chapter 5, it will remain T.

A/N: I'm sorry, I keep forgetting to edit the chapters online so chapters 1 & 2 look so sloppy. But from this chapter on, I will remember to edit it & make it all pretty. :] The only reason why I am not going to edit the chapter up there now is because I don't want to take the chance of deleting some of those very nice reviews I have been receiving. I thank you all so much for the positive feedback! It makes my day.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Marcia's eyes widened, frozen, while Greg lost his breath as he slowly absorbed Peter's words. When he finally found himself again, he slowly looked to Marcia, who appeared fear-stricken.

"Don't just stand there! Call 911! Quickly! Something's wrong!" Peter screamed.

Marcia broke from Greg's hold and followed Peter into the sitting room. Greg blinked his eyes and quickly picked up the phone, assuming it was only her injuries.

Alice was lying on the longest couch, her face bloodied, her eyes blackened, with her blood-drenched hand holding onto her chest, clenching onto her nightgown; She looked as though she was sweating blood. Her breathing was fast paced. Marcia dashed to her side, kneeling to one knee.

"Alice, can you hear me? What's going on?" Marcia asked.

"My chest…" she said weakly.

Helpless at what to do, Marcia looked to Greg through the inside kitchen window.

"We need an ambulance and the police," She heard him say. "There was a fight at our residence and one of them involved is badly injured."

"Anything else going on?" Marcia asked Alice as she turned back to her.

"I can't barely breathe," She mumbled, appearing to struggle for her breath. "Help… please…"

She looked to Peter. "Watch Alice, stay here, I'm going to get Da- Mike,"

With that, she jumped up and rushed through the kitchen, only for her arm to be grasped by Greg.

"Honey, what's going on with her?"

"I think she's having a heart attack," Marcia whispered urgently.

"Wh..Wh..What?" Greg looked in disbelief.

"Hello? Sir?" The dispatcher attempted to gain Greg's attention.

"I think Alice is having a heart attack, ma'am," He said as calm as he could. "She and my step-mother had just gotten into a fight and now we think she's having a heart attack. Just get here, now!" Greg urged.

"Ok, sir, just stay on the line so I can get some information," The dispatcher said calmly.

Marcia sobbed as she ran to the architect room, hearing her mother's screams become more louder as she walked closer to the door.

"…Dad?" She knocked quietly.

The screams suddenly stopped. Marcia grasped the door knob tighter and slowly turned it, quietly pushing the door open. She saw Carol sitting on the small loveseat inside the room, watching Mike pace the room.

"There's something wrong with Alice," she said.

"Like what?" Carol asked rudely.

"I think she's having a heart attack…"

"Good," Her mother smiled; Marcia was at a loss of words; this was not her mother.

"Carol!" Mike yelled to her. "Whether you like her or not, you need to care about what's going on."

"She ripped apart my family in my marriage, so why in the hell should I respect her!"

Mike held his arms up and escorted Marcia outside the room.

"Marcia… I'm sorry…" Mike mumbled.

"There's no time for that; Alice is in trouble," Marcia replied, her voice cracking.

Mike bit his lip as he placed his forehead in his hand before he ran to the other side of the house, leaving Marcia alone. She gazed to the floor, leaning against the wall. Finally, she released her emotions; a stream of tears traveled down her soft cheeks as she slid herself to the floor. She sobbed loudly, holding her knees up to her chest. In one ear, she heard her mother's violent rampage inside Mike's architect room; In the other ear, she faintly heard Greg pushing the dispatcher to hurry with the ambulance.

She felt as though her life was over. Her perfect crystal representing her life had shattered before her eyes. She looked slowly to hear Mike talking with the dispatcher. A few moments later, Greg appeared walking around the corner, only to rush to her when his eyes lied on the vision of her sitting on the floor.

"Marcia…" He murmured.

"I don't know what to do," Her voice cracked again as she collapsed in his arms, unable to control her emotions.

"The ambulance and police are on their way; they should be here any minute," He assured. "Everything is going to be all right…"

"Why did this have to happen? WHY!" She screamed into his shirt.

Greg tightened his eyelids, fighting to hold himself together; he hated seeing Marcia in such an emotional state.

"Everything is going to be all right," He whispered in her ear again.

Greg slowly looked up to see flashing red lights escaping through the blinds; his heart sank.


	6. Chapter 5

_Perfection's Flaws_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Brady Bunch in any way, shape, or form.

Rating: Rated T for sexual suggestions and violence (Out of Character).

Edit: Around chapter 6, I will be bumping up the rating to M because of more sexual suggestions I'm going to add. But from now through Chapter 5, it will remain T.

A/N: Ok, folks. This is the last chapter before I bump the rating up to M. This is the chapter where things take a very unexpected turn for the Brady family. I hope you all are enjoy this chapter. Again, I thank everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

After piecing the story together to the best of their abilities to the police, Mike and the children agreed to travel to the hospital together. Marcia recalled the constant sobs as she watched her mother be escorted to the police cruiser, hands cuffed behind her back. She remembered looking into her mother's eyes for the final time before the police had driven off.

She also remembered watching the paramedics putting Alice, who was strapped on a cot, inside the ambulance. She and Greg had jogged to her side.

"We'll meet you at the hospital, Alice," Greg had told her. "Everything is going to be fine."

Alice managed a weak nod as her blood-covered hand remained on her chest. Marcia watched the paramedics get onboard with her and close the doors behind them.

After getting dressed, she met with Greg at his convertible; Mike and the remainder of the children had decided to ride to the hospital in the large station wagon. Marcia gazed at her surroundings; her hand was intertwined with Greg's. Despite the events, the perfect weather and remaining by Greg's side assisted her healing process to a great deal.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Marcia broke the silence.

Greg paused. "Alice is a very strong woman; I know she will be."

"Where is she going to go? … Where are _we_ going to go?"

Greg's hand tightened around hers. "I don't want you to go anywhere. You can still stay with us, if you'd like."

"I would love that…" Marcia smiled weakly. "But what about Jan and Cindy?"

"I'm sure Dad would be happy with letting them stay too, however, I don't know what they would think…"

"I'll do anything to stay," Marcia faded, swooning over her attraction. "But that's my opinion," she added quickly.

Greg laughed, glancing over to the beautiful blonde, witnessing her cheeks redden despite the darkness.

"But what about mom…" Marcia's voice faded.

"Ah, I'm sure, once we calm down and Alice feels better, I am sure mom and dad will be able to work things out…"

She nodded, still feeling concerned as she tightened her hand in Greg's. They arrived at the hospital, remaining behind Mike's station wagon, which was in line for valet parking. Watching Mike and the children exit the station wagon, the cheerful valet parking director pat Greg on the back, who was holding out money to pay him.

"He paid for it," he said. "Don't worry about it, son."

"Thank you," He left the convertible running as he and Marcia opened the car doors to get out. Marcia shut the door and rushed to her family, Greg jogging behind her. The group broke out into a run inside the hospital, worry overwhelming them all as they approached the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, we are here to see Alice Nelson," Mike said quickly.

"Alice Nelson…" The receptionist began to search for her file as the children waited impatiently behind Mike. The father looked up to see a doctor coming out.

"Who are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm Mike Brady and this is my family," He pointed to the six siblings behind him. "I am here to see Alice Nelson… she was our maid."

The doctor's expression became grave. "I need to speak with you all privately, then… come with me," he ushered the large group to a small room beside the desk. Once they all entered the room and the door was shut, the tall doctor removed his surgical hat.

"Miss Nelson suffered from a massive heart attack," He announced sadly.

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry sir… she didn't make it."

"What?" Mike was in disbelief. "She's… dead?"

"I'm sorry," The doctor apologized again. "There was nothing we could do to save her."

As the doctor explained her death in detail with Mike, Jan and Cindy began to hug each other, hysterically crying. Peter and Bobby joined the hug. Marcia's eyes were large while her face turned white. Greg slowly leaned against the wall, keeping his arm straight, with his other hand over his mouth.

"Oh, my God…" Marcia managed to say. "Mom killed her."

"Are you her only family?" The doctor asked Mike.

"Yes, we are," Mike nodded.

"The police came to us a little earlier tonight about this case… we are going to have to do an autopsy to confirm that this is indeed a murder we are dealing with."

With that, Marcia stormed out of the room, unable to handle the news. Acting with instincts, Greg snapped out of his trance and chased after her.

"Marcia!" He cried.

She almost instantly stopped, keeping her breathing under control.

"Now what's going to happen…" She said. "I may never see mom again… Alice is dead… What else is going to happen!"

She turned to him, tears streaming down her face, her eyes pleading for answers.

"Marcia… I don't know what to say," Greg's voice cracked. "I just can't believe she's gone… killed by Mo - Carol…"

"… What's going to happen to us…?" She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes.

"I think no less of you. None of this is your fault," he mumbled.

"Mike isn't going to let me stay now," Marcia's face grew whiter. "None of us have anywhere to go."

"Everything is going to be fine," Greg rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't see that happening," Marcia held her hands over her face. "Your dad isn't the one that murdered Alice."

Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to her knees. "Greg… our lives are over…"

Greg felt helpless; he wished he could find a way to pull Marcia out of this devastation. He slowly leaned to reach for her arms. She looked to him, confused. His heart felt as though it was crushed once he saw her wet and red eyes. He grasped her arms and pulled her to a stand.

"After this is all over with, I want nothing more than you and I to be together… Forever…" He cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"Oh, Greg…" She leaned over and passionately kissed him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Marcia," Greg mumbled into her hair. "Nothing will stop that… We will get through this…"

The tears, the pain, the wretched events that had taken place this night made it worth their while. They were not siblings anymore; they were soul mates.

Greg broken off the embrace and looked into her eyes. "We both have two siblings that we need to stay strong for, for their sake. We both need to be there for Dad as well…"

Marcia nodded as she comprehended his words. Suddenly, the glass doors opened and the remainder of the family walked through it. Peter wiped a tear away as he helped Bobby walk to the car. Greg turned around as he saw his father. "Dad…"

"This is all my fault…" Was all Mike said before he began to shed tears. Greg ran to him and took him in a tight hug.

"We're here for you dad, all of us," Greg said. "We're going to get through this."

"Marcia…" Cindy ran into Marcia's arms, hysterically sobbing. Marcia cried into her little sister's hair. Jan, who was tear-stricken, joined the hug by wrapping her arms around her two sisters.

Mike walked to the three daughters and he too joined the hug. Marcia opened her eyes and gazed at Greg. He shot her a weak smile, though it appeared full of promise.


	7. Chapter 6

Perfection's Flaws

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Brady Bunch in any way, shape, or form.

Rating: Rated M for violence and sexual content.

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, everyone. A lot of crazy things have been happening into my life lately, involving family, college and losing a good friend over stupid drama with her boyfriend. By the time I am writing this, I have most of the chapter written and I'm in the process of finishing it. I'm also trying to think of some chapters to somewhat wrap this story up as well.

As I said, previously, from the prologue through chapter 5, this story was rated T. With this chapter in the mix, that is now not the case; now it's Rated M. I just hope all my fans are over 18... XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Greg drove away from the hospital silently, following Mike's station wagon back to their residence. Marcia gazed at the sky; the sun was beginning to rise. She felt as though she was unable to cope that Alice had died in the hands of her own mother. Greg's fist tightened around the steering wheel as his expression remained drained; he was in shock due to his maid's death.

"I'm glad your father is going to let us stay, regardless of the circumstances," Marcia broke the silence. "It's a relief."

Greg placed his hand on top of hers. "It is."

Marcia lied her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his torso. Greg glanced down at her, smiling. He rested his free arm on her back, gently rubbing her shirt against her skin. He slowly leaned his head against hers as he continued to drive.

She sat back up as Greg pulled his vehicle into the driveway. After he turned the car off, he instantly got out and walked into the house without looking back. Concerned, Marcia quickly followed him. She ran up the stairs after him.

"Greg?" She called out, looking in every room to confirm he was not there before she made her way into the attic. She walked up the stairs slowly, keeping her breathing at a normal, balanced rate. Her heart pounded as she knocked on the door.

"Greg? Are you in here?" She slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door.

She heard the quiet sound of crying; she saw him at the windowsill, wiping his eyes.

"Greg? Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine," he sniffled. "It's just very overwhelming…"

"I know…"

"Can you lock the door, please?"

"What?"

"The door… can you lock it for me?"

Marcia lowered her eyes in confusion. "Um.. Sure."

She turned to the door and shut it, turning the lock on the knob.

"I just don't want to see anybody else but you, that's all…" He said as he walked to her.

"It's understandable…" She quietly replied. "I want nothing more than that myself."

Greg smiled, taking her into a hug. All of their misery and woe instantly disappeared. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I love you Marcia," He whispered. "We're going to get through this."

She nodded in agreement. "And I love you, Greg…" She leaned over and took him in a slow, romantic kiss. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as their lips and tongues danced. She traced the collar of his shirt with her fingers, enjoying and savoring every second of this time. He was beautiful… and she wanted him.

He couldn't stop himself; his hands slid underneath her shirt and felt her skin as he led her to his bed, keeping the kiss intact; The sensation of her skin against his hands hypnotized him, wanting more. Marcia was unaware of the guiding, for she could only focus on the longing burn inside of her that she had kept a secret of for so long. Greg collapsed on his bed, lying on his back as Marcia continued to embrace her lips with his. He persuaded her to lie down as he gradually got on top of her. As he moved his kisses to her cheeks, neck and chest, she began to unbutton his shirt and slide it off of his muscular arms.

He pulled her up to a sitting position and he removed her shirt in a swift move. She gasped quietly as he felt her skin against his. Greg lied her down and kissed her lips again, then gradually moving down her chest. He gently kissed the top of her breasts above her bra as her head tilted back; never did she think she would live this day. She smiled in ecstasy as she ran her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and entered true bliss…

Marcia awoke to Greg's soft snores. Temporarily unaware of where she was, she sat up slowly, experiencing some physical weakness, keeping the white blanket to her chest. She ran her fingers through her unusually tangled hair and rubbed her eyes, the blanket falling onto her legs. Looking down, she realized that she was naked. Gasping, the turned to her left and saw Greg sleeping peacefully.

She held her hand over her mouth. What had she _done_?

She swung her legs over the bed, quickly collecting her clothes and putting them on as she grasped them. She quickly unlocked the door and ran out, shutting the door behind her. She quietly walked down the stairs and into her room, opening her dresser for new clothes.

She showered in the bathroom between her room and her ex-brothers' room, washing all the sins, the misery and the pain away. She let the hot water fall over her body, instantly relaxing her. She attempted to comprehended everything that happened within the last eight hours. When she was done, she dried herself off and towel-dried her hair and re-dressed, leaving her previously-worn clothes in the laundry bin. Unsure of what to do next, she decided to walk downstairs.

She walked around the corner and she slowly descended the stairs. Her heart sank as she saw the coffee table, which remained knocked over, and the shattering glass around it; Her sadness awakened within her. She gazed to the couch closest to the door and saw Mike sitting in the middle; he appeared in an emotionless trance. He never looked up. This stopped Marcia momentarily until she found herself again and walked down the last four steps.

"Dad - Mike…" She greeted as she sat beside him.

"I have to go into the funeral home in about an hour. I already have her clothes picked out…"

Marcia sighed and nodded.

"I also got a call from the police station…" He continued, remaining still.

Marcia blinked. "What did they say?"

"They did an autopsy this morning on Alice, because this is a high-priority case for them…" He sucked in a deep breath. Marcia nodded.

"They have enough evidence," His fists tightened. "They're planning on charging Carol with murder."


End file.
